Passion
by instantnoodles02
Summary: Damon was now engaged to the beautiful Elena, they lived together in New York. They were also planning to get married within a year. What wasn't planned was Damon falling head over heels for someone who will most likely never be his. Will they be able to resist each other or will they give in to their passion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's, this is my first time writing a story in a different language and I'm pretty excited. I decided to write this story in particular because I've always loved Bamon in AU stories. That being said I got inspired by the movie Closer which I think is the most beautiful romantic movie of all time though equally tragic, so if you haven't seen Closer don't hesitate to do so! I apologize for my grammatical errors in advance, English being my third language does make writing this story more difficult. Hope you enjoy and if you have any questions, requests or critique don't hesitate to leave a review! That being said love y'all and ENJOY!**

 **(Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING)**

 **New York**

They've been together for 5 years now.

The first time they met was in college exactly 6 years ago, she studied art history and he writing. The first time he saw her was during a lecturing in art history, he sat next to her, she dropped her stuff he helped her, they made eye contact. You know the usual stuff.. After that he asked her out a couple times because he was attracted to her instantly. She tried to play hard to get the first two times he asked her out, but on het third time she gave in to his charms.

All the girls he went for and fell at his feet were all the same. They were thin, tall and had the typical model body. He always went for girls that were friendly, easily moved and elegant. Those were the three basics he went for. Why? Because they were easy manipulated into sleeping with him. They always felt for his smug smile, blue eyes and flirty comments. It was fairly easy for him. He observed the girl, approached her, gave her compliments and keeping the conversation on her. He hated the whole personal thing. He was just trying to have fun so he never said anything about himself during filler conversation like these. Then when he had them all shy and blushing he'd ask them to leave with him. Then he'd give them the best night of their life. After that the ugly part came. The day after he'd go from hot to cold, just trying to ditch them. The girls were usually an emotional mess after they'd spent the night with him. They'd get all clingy and try to get a relationship with him, he hated that part.

So he had always had the reputation of being a lady killer. It was even as far as female professors ogling him during lectures. Talk about professionalism.

So when college ended and they graduated together, they decided to move on together. Realizing what they were ding for was it was, they were in a relationship and it was obvious to the both of them they just ignored the fact at all costs.

After living together for two years he decided to take the next step in their relationship. So when he turned 29, he took the next step of settling down into a normal day to day life. He noticed Elena's longing for more in the little things, she started to want more public affection like holding hands constantly, quick little kisses, hugs. When they

Damon could tell by the way she changed in his presence, whenever they'd watch a romantic movie together she'd swoon like a teenage girl, or when they went out she became very into pda. Holding hands, longing looks, quick pecks, that kind of fluffy stuff. And whenever they'd watch a movie together she'd get all emotional about the fluffy parts, glaring at him through the corner of her eyes.

So one night when they were out having dinner in some fancy restaurant, he proposed. She of course said yes before he could finish the question and now they were planning to marry within a year.

At hearing the news both their families were super excited. His parents were proud of him for the first time. Him chasing his dream of becoming a succesful writer instead of taking over the families' company always left a sour spot for his father. His mother on the other hand always encouraged him to live his life to the fullest. That's why he loved her so much, her supporting him in everything he did meant a lot to him. So when they invited their families over for dinner at the boarding house they announced their engagement together after they all ate. All the women jumped up and started yelling out of joy. That he wasn't deaf after that was a miracle to him. The men of his family all had a questioning looks on their faces, especially his father. His father got up slowly taking him aside to speak to him in private. When they got to his office for some privacy he spoke up.

"Is she pregnant? Be honest with me please, you know how much I despise lying", his father asked him with a deep frown on his face, expecting the worst to come. He always had that look on his ways when he came to Damon, it used to hurt how much he favored his brother over him. But Damon quickly learnt to ignore his father his father's behavior towards him.

"No Dad, she isn't pregnant", Damon answered looking his father directly in his eyes indicating he was totally and completely serious.

After his answer they engaged in an intense stare down. His father studying his face in every detail. Him being a business man meant he knew how to read people well ,he had perfected observing people over the years. It could be quite intimidating to some people, but Damon grew up this way so it didn't break him in any way. After their stare down his father decided to break the silence with a genuine smile.

Damon was completely shocked at his father's smile. He never smiled when it came to him, this being the first time was both terrifying and pleasing.

"Well I'm really proud of you son, come here", he said smiling at Damon, extending his arms for a bear hug. After they hugged they went back out into the laughter and yelling of their families.

He thought at that moment that he had it all, a beautiful fiancee, proud parents, a nice flat in one of the biggest cities in the world. Plus he traveled around the country for the publishing of his books. What more could you ask for? But still he found himself at night staring into the void, just staring.

Like he was waiting for something to happen. He was happy with his life, no questioning that, but still. Something was missing and he didn't know what.

It was a normal Saturday morning, after a quick morning session in the shower, they had breakfast together while Elena continued to rant about their future wedding and the plans she had. Damon only nodded her way, he was feeling distracted today and didn't hear half of what she was saying, today was their photoshoot that's all he heard honestly.

Elena wanted pictures of them to make into weddingcards. She had been talking about the shoot all week. They had an appointment with a well known young photographer in downtown New York.

"We need to start getting ready or we'll be too late babe", Elena finished her rant,"our appointment is at 11".

"Yeah, I'll be right up, give me a sec", Damon mumbled.

The couple left the flat 30 minutes later. When they arrived to the building a young sun kissed Cuban looking guy with with a big toothy smile opened the door.

"Hello, come in. How may I help you today"-He said.

Elena answered rapidly, eager to do the shoot she has been talking about the whole week.

"Yes hello, we had an appointment with photographer Bennett at 11. My name is Elena", she said.

"Ow yes my apologies, I totally forgot, my name is Miguel.", extending his hand to shake Elena's,"Nice to meet you both and congratulations on the wedding", Miguel said elated for the couple before him.

"Nice to meet you too man, we're very happy to be here", Damon said shaking Miguel's hand, a friendly smile on his face.

Miguel smiled back, eyeing the couple before him.

"Come in", Miguel said smiling at the couple.

"Mrs. Bennett is currently upstairs setting the final touches for your setup. I think she's wondering where I am right this moment. Would you please follow me"-Miguel said, gesturing for them to follow him upstairs.

As they all three went upstairs following Miguel's lead, they heard soft jazz music, to be more specific he recognized it as Charles Mingus. One thing was sure, the photographer had a very good taste in music. When they reached the studio Miguel opened the door for them to go through. Damon had his hand on Elena's back when they entered the studio. The studio was filled with white sheets and all kinds of different cameras and setups. On the walls you could see beautiful photo's in black and white, they all had a beautiful composition and definition to them. To say the photographer had a beautiful eye for things was an understatement.

The couple continued to look around the studio when Miguel started to call for his boss.

"Bonnie, babe, where are you? The couple with the appointment of 11 is here waiting for you.", Miguel said.

Damon frowned at that, he thought that Miguel and Mrs. Bennett might be in a relationship. But then he caught Miguel eyeing him through the corner of his eye. He quickly dismissed his previous observation. Elena glanced at Damon for a second, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. When they were done eyeing each other lovingly they turned back to her. That's when Bonnie spoke up.

"I'm back here, just gimme a few seconds, I'll be right there with you"-she said.  
All three turned around at the sound of her voice. She was turned to the wall with her back to them. She was setting up a final key light for the appointment.

"Okay I'll leave you guys to it then", Miguel said,"Bon babe, you need my help with anything before I go back down?".

"No not really, everything is almost set up", Bonnie said still turned to the camera, "But can you change my appointment with the family Rogers from Friday to next week for me, please?".

"Sure, no problem", Miguel answered, eyeing the couple next to him one more time before leaving the studio to go back downstairs.

Damon noticed Mrs. Bennett had a beautiful voice, very sensual, feminine. He also noticed she was very petite even with a pair of heels on. she had on a louse white chemise that was obviously too big for her. And some tights fitting jeans that accentuated her shapely legs perfectly.

Damon was distracted by her very curvy, petite body. Elena had always been slender she had the length and face of a model. She didn't have very outspoken forms to her body, she was long, elegant and slender, that's it. Bonnie's backside was very attractive and defined for a small person. She finished the look with her crazy curls that where literally half of her upper body. Jet black at that, just like his.

Damon thought she fit the studio perfectly, her white shirt matched her studio's white wall sheets and her jazz music gave it a very sensual and laid back vibe, just like her voice.

Bonnie was finally done setting up the last key light when she turned around.

"All done-", Bonnie said with a big grin on her face.

For Damon everything right there at that moment went slow. Like the whole world started spinning. He had never seen such a breathtaking person in his life. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. He had to blink twice to check of this was real or if he was dreaming. He dropped his hand from Elena's back still speechless.

He noticed Bonnie left the three top buttons open of her white big shirt, giving you a sneak peak of what she worked with. Which for her frame was perfection. Her skin was soft lookin and glowed under the spotlight. She had bright shiny green eyes with thick long lashes covering them. Her eyebrows were perfectly framed for her face. She had a very light blush on her face, making her appear super energetic and lively. Her nose had the shape of a button, all cute and small but at the same time sharply formed. But then his blue crystal eyes met the one thing that will haunt him for the rest of his days. Her lips. He had never seen lips so perfectly formed, he distractedly licked his for a second, there were full, glossy and looked as if they were made to be kissed all times of the day. They were lips you could get drunk and high on at the same time.

She was the definition of heaven, Damon concluded.

Elena dragged him out of his haze when she spoke up."Hello, it's nice to meet you I'm Elena and this is my fiancee Damon"-she said smiling at the petite caramel beauty before her.

Bonnie turned around to meet a young woman's doe eyes, she was taller than her and had a very slender frame. As if she was made for the catwalk.

Bonnie smiled back, "Hi Elena it's nice to meet you, you can call me Bonnie"

They shook hands and she turned to Elena's fiancee, Damon. Damon on the other hand never stopped staring at Bonnie, he felt like he still had to breathe. What was air at this moment for real? When Bonnie turned her eyes to the guy in question she had to bat her eyes twice. She was totally taken aback by his eyes. She had never seen eyes so clear and blue but there was still a certain darkness in them. When she felt herself stare a little too long, she cleared her throat.

"Hi" came out a bit staggered as she looked down at her hand waiting for Damon to accept her handshake. He was still intensely staring at the girl before him, to be exact her lips that seemed to move in slow motion on his end.

After Bonnie cleared her throat a second time and began to blush, at this moment Elena started to notice Damon's behavior and decided to step in.

"Mmhmm, Damon honey..", she said as she eyed him next to her.

At the sound of Elena's voice directed at him he finally snapped out of his haze but only momentarily. He had to blink several times to readjust himself.

"I'm sorry, you can call me Damon"- He whipped his head back to the breathtaking beauty, who looked back up at the sound of his voice. He willed himself to look in her eyes and not get distracted afraid Elena might notice his change in behavior.

He slowly moved the hand that was on the back of his fiancee earlier to take Bonnie's. He took her hand never breaking eye contact. Blue crashing with green. At the intensity of her eyes, Damon realized he started to blush slightly and averted his. What in the actual fuck was happening to him, he never ever got nervous with ladies.

They shook hands, and slowly released each other. Damon felt a sudden cold when she removed her hand from his. She was so warm and soft he thought.

Bonnie felt this as well and quickly directed her eyes to Elena, who had an indescribable expression on her face seeing her fiancee's exchange with their wedding photographer. Bonnie lost her footing staring into the strangers eyes, it was like he was still compelling her to look at him. She still caught him staring at her through the corner of her eyes. She blinked her eyes rapidly trying to focus on Elena's face only. What was happening to her? She didn't even know him and he was having a ridiculous effect on her without even knowing it.

"I'm sorry I let you wa-wait, that's normally not my thing, I just wanted everything to be set perfectly today for you", Bonnie said in a sudden rush, trying to cover the fact that she stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, where just happy you made the time to shoot us today, We've heard very nice things of you. They say you're a real professional", Elena grinned trying to ease the mood.

"Aww thank you, I hope to deliver you guys beautiful pictures today, so if you like you can get comfortable on set I'll be right with you, I need to check up on Miguel for a sec"-Bonnie said, smiling lightly.

Damon was only focused on the sensual and downright erotic sound of her voice not noticing what Elena was saying to him in relation to their shoot.

Damon once again snapped out of it when he felt a hand pull at his arm, and Bonnie turned around and slowly disappeared from the studio to go get something. He noticed she had a certain sway when she walked, her hair bouncing with her every move.

He was following the movement of her hips till she she closed the door, leaving the room. Once she left the room he blinked several times trying to focus on what Elena was saying.

"Damon, babe are you okay? You seem out of it today", Elena said, a worried look on her face.

"No, no, I'm fine just a little dizzy ,I don't know what came over me", Damon said hoping to cover the fact that a certain face was still imbedded in his head.

"Well, when we get home after we've had lunch together, I'm gonna take care of you in my own special way", Elena smirked seductively.  
Damon, still distracted and out of place, chuckled towards her.

"Ow yeah?", he grinned.

"Mmmhmmm", Elena said inching closer to his face.

While she came closer, Damon's head was spinning getting constant flashes in his head of a certain pint sized caramel beauty currently downstairs with black big curls and green eyes, and lips that were made to-

Before he could readjust himself because he was getting pretty uncomfortable in the lower department of his body at the thoughts of _her_ , he felt Elena's lips on his. She moaned into the kiss, slipping her tongue in his mouth aggressively.

Damon closed his eyes when he felt Elena starting to deepen the kiss. When he felt her tongue invading his mouth, he instantly pictured Bonnie before him. Bonnie grabbing his hair, pulling him closer to her, her soft lips battling with his for dominance. The picture of Bonnie doing this to him made him lose control, it drove him mad. He started to get intenser and rougher with Elena at the mental image. Slipping his hand in Elena's hair picturing it were thick black curls. His hand started to roam her body next. Still picturing Bonnie kissing him back with equal fever, so when Elena moaned he heard Bonnie's voice, making him groan deep down his throat. He started to get really turned on by the second, not paying attention to the fact that that same girl could walk in every second now.

When he was almost completely lost in his own fantasy, he heard the door open and detached himself from Elena abruptly. He felt a certain shame being caught by Bonnie, almost kissing Elena's face off. Which he shouldn't feel because Elena was his _fiancee_. He tried to fix his hair while Elena tried to adjust her make up quickly. Damon quickly wiped his lips with the back of his hand. They whipped their heads at the sound of Bonnie entering the room.

Bonnie entered the set still not looking at them. When she looked up at the couple, she got a whiff of emotions at the sight of them. The couple before her looked like they were two seconds away from ravishing each other. She quickly flicked her eyes between them, noticing Elena's seductive but slightly shy grin. Damon on the other hand was STILL staring at Bonnie like a mad man. _This was unreal, he was just kissing Elena? Why was he still looking, better yet gawking at her like this?_

She got weak in the knees under his stare and his disheveled look, noticing his slightly swollen lips, messy hair and half lidded eyes. She switched her eyes back to the set trying to control her breathing and the underlining unexplainable jealousy she was feeling towards the couple. She got angry at herself for losing her focus this quickly over a total stranger. She had a job to do, a reputation to uphold.

She cleared her throat,"Okay... everything's set up, we can start if you guys want", forcing herself to smile.

Elena blinked rapidly,"Um yeah but can I use the bathroom first, I need to fix my make up, we got a bit carried away, we're sorry", she grinned eyeing her fiancee who was all flushed, still watching Bonnie's every move. From their encounter a few moments ago Elena let it slide as being embarrassed by their PDA.

"Um yeah, sure", Bonnie cleared her throat,"The bathroom is downstairs on the left", she mumbled trying to avoid looking at Damon.

"Okay I'll be right back, don't do anything crazy you too", giving Damon a lingering peck on the lips. He quickly switched his eyes to his fiancee giving her a stiff smile.

Bonnie held the door open for Elena. Still avoiding Damon's gaze. He noticed this and slowly approached her once he heard Elena descend the stairs, eyes lingering everywhere and ending on her lips once again, he couldn't fully see them because she was turned away from him, avoiding his gaze.

"You really need to stop staring at me like that", she giggled trying to ease the heavy tension in the room.

At hearing her sentence towards him, he started to breathe heavier still not taking his eyes off of her. When she didn't look up at him, he began to approach her.

She was still standing next to the door when she noticed him nearing her. She got nervous, her breathing quickly stepping up.

"What are you-" she asked.

"Close the door", he ordered her, his voice now low and husky, eyes filled with lust.

"No", Bonnie blurted out when he was getting too close for comfort,"you were kissing Elena just a few moments ago, so I don't think she'll like it if you were standing very close to another woman when she comes back up", she rushed out," plus we both know that if I close that door it won't end well",

She was now breathing loudly. She finally met his eyes after she finished her rant.

The only noises that filled the room was their heavy breathing, him now standing less than an inch from her didn't make matters easier.

"Close the door", he repeated staring into her eyes. Willing, challenging her to look away.

Bonnie lifted her chin trying to meet his length even though she had to look up because he was a lot taller than her. He had the nerve to get her all weak after touching up Elena a minute ago, like how dare he? Who did he think he was?

"N-", she tried when she was cut off guard when he pressed himself against her. Bonnie's back hit the door and it closed under the weight of their bodies.

Damon got hard instantly, the feel of her petite body was like god made her for him. She was like a gift send to him. The fact that he could feel her nipples harden against his chest didn't help at all.

Bonnie on the other hand got weak in the knees. If he wasn't pressed up against her, she sure would be a mess on the flour. Her breathing became louder the longer she looked into his almost crystal eyes. She lost her focus with him being so close to her. He smelled amazing and she could tell he was all muscle underneath his clothes. At that thought her lips began to tremble involuntarily. Before she could control it a moan escaped her lips.

At the sound of her moan Damon got even harder. He also made the mistake of shifting his eyes from her green ones to her godly lips. At the sight, he lost control and his hands began to roam her neck with feather light touches, she moaned into his touch her lips opening at his touch. Their faces were now inches apart, they were practically sharing the same air.

Bonnie felt him, all of him. She knew he was seconds away from making a mistake if he got just a centimeter closer, a mistake they would never forget for sure. She regained her focus at that thought, what they were doing was _wrong_. She needed to stop this, whatever it was that was happening to them.

"Damon plea-", she said through staggered breaths.

She immediately stopped when she felt Damon's hand on her lips. Tracing them with his thumbs, his palms still attached to her neck. They were still pressed up against the door when he spoke.

"Kiss me", he demanded staring at her mouth, his eyes hooded with lust.

"I...can't", she said, a little above a whisper,"You were just kissing someone else remember", that someone being his fiancee. A fact they were obviously ignoring."that someone else being your future... we should stop... this.. this is wrong"

"I can't,.. just...stop...Bonnie..", he groaned biting his lip, still tracing hers.

Before he could blink she was on the other end of the room, adjusting herself. The door flew open when Elena entered the room.

"Damon, babe you okay? You're all red", Elena said noticing the frown on his face.

"What", he frowned,"Umm yeah I'm fine I'm just gonna go use the bathroom for a second". With that he left the room in a hurry. Leaving a confused Elena and flushed Bonnie behind.

Once in the bathroom he splashed water in his face. He mentally told himself to get it together before he went back up. He had never felt this before, this hunger, passion, lust for someone he has just met. He stayed in the bathroom a couple of minutes more willing the hard on he had to go away. Once he evened his breathing and he sobered up, he went back up.

This was going to be difficult.

 **And BAM! There you go my first ever chapter on this site. Thanks sooooo much for reading my stuff and be sure to leave a review! I hope to upload a new chapter soon. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with a new chapter! I decided I still have to make some changes to the first chapter (grammatically), English is just my third language, so if you guys see errors or have some critique story wise don't hesitate to review my story. I would love of you guys reviewed my work, this being the first time I write something in English. So this chapter I was hoping to get more of Miguel and the Bamon dynamic. I also didn't want Elena to look absolutely stupid so in this chapter she's starting to get what's going on just a bit. I love y'all and ENJOY!**

 **CHAPTER 2**

When he got back up to the set, Elena immediately called for him while Bonnie was taking pictures of the bride to be.

"Babe, you feel better?", Elena asked a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm good, just had to get some fresh air is all", he said, a stiff smile merring his face.

"Okay, now we can really start", Elena said extending her hand towards Damon.

Damon slowly approached her forcing himself to look ahead. He couldn't get distracted like before again. When he sat down next to Elena, who smiled his way, he lifted his head to meet the camera. They took a couple of pictures, the only sounds in the room being Bonnie's little requests and compliments. The couple did what they were supposed to do, smile to the camera as if they were the luckiest people alive to have each other.

After they took a good amount of photos, Bonnie and Damon still hadn't made any eye contact. They were both lost in their own worlds trying to do what they were supposed to. She taking pictures of him with his fiancee for his upcoming wedding. They tried to keep it professional, the effects of their little outburst from earlier still lingering. Bonnie felt as if the room was getting more and more air deprived the longer she took pictures of the couple. Damon had his jaw clenched, breathing only through his nose, trying to contain himself from looking at the beauty. He knew that if he was to look at her, he would be lost all over again.

With the photoshoot almost being over Elena finally spoke up,"So Bonnie how did you in the business of photography?".

Elena was genuinely curious, Bonnie looked about three years younger than her, 24 at that. Someone so young always started as someone else's assistent to then start their own business when they've earned enough money, clients and experiences. Bonnie being so young and already a very well known photographer in New York meant she was immensely talented.

At the question, Damon looked up also genuinely interested in the matter, his curiosity got the best of him. Before he could stop it he looked at her, only to find her staring directly back at him.

Shifting his gaze was a mistake. _shit..._

Bonnie tried to refocus her attention on Elena, adjusting her footing. When she looked at the brunette she answered the question, "Well...My dad used to be a very well known newspaper photographer. He bought me my first real when I was 14 and I immediately became obsessed with taking pictures of everything and everyone. I used to take pictures of my Grams when she was baking her oh so delicious cupcakes on Sunday", she smiled at the thought,"I used to take pictures of my dad", she swallowed hard at that making Damon frown in concern, "He was a very hard worker, a workaholic you could say, working nights to get his deadlines", she smiled sadly looking at the ground,"So when he passed.. I decided to step in his footsteps... I wanted him to be proud of me even if he wasn't there anymore", she finished.

After being lost in her memories for another minute she looked up at the couple, a sad smile on her face.  
Damon spoke up softly,"I'm sorry for your loss, I'm sure he would be super proud of you", he smiled her way.

Bonnie's eyes lit up returning the smile.

"Thank you", she whispered, "enough about me", she laughed,"How did you guys meet?"

Elena decided to speak up at that moment, slightly giggling,"We met in art college. He studied writing, I art history. And one day I walked in class and set down next to him. I did hear of him before you know,", she giggled,"all the girls were crazy about him, even some female professors had the hots for him", she glanced in Damon's direction a smile on her lips.

Damon got extremely uncomfortable, talking about all the girls in front of Bonnie felt awkward."Elena babe...", willing her to get to the point instead of giving Bonnie unnecessary information that made him look like a real ladiesman. A message he didn't want Bonnie to have. Bonnie wasn't affected in the least, he noticed she did it by not showing any facial expression as Elena continued to tell their fairytale romance.

"So I sat next to him, but I was already late for class. So being the mess I was I dropped my pen. Damon immediately picked it up for me and that's when we made eye contact for the first time", she began to blush at the memory, "I know what you might think. It sounds so cheesy, like those bad 90s high school movies, where you make eye contact once and you just feel everything falling into place", she said looking at Damon lovingly, him looking at the ground in thought,"but I can honestly say I felt something that moment. So during the lecture we stole a couple of glances and then he asked me out. I obviously said no trying to play it cool, like every girl does when she likes a guy a lot. I made him work for it a bit and then at his third attempt I gave in", she said looking back at Bonnie whose eyes were flickering between the engaged couple,"and the rest is history", Elena finished winking in Bonnie's direction.

"Waaw", Bonnie finally said, looking at Damon, who looked as if he were lost in his own thoughts.

Elena decided to hold on to the conversation, she was now officially in a mood to chitchat.

"So Bonnie, do you have anyone special in your life right now?"

Bonnie was surprised by the question. Not many people asked about her love life assuming she was one of those girls who focused all their attention solely on their career. She was young and succesful at that, people like that tend to be very driven when it comes to succes and careful when it comes to dating. Damon immediately looked at her when he heard the question. Bonnie bit her lip at Damon's concentrated gaze. It was now or never she thought, get it all out there.

"Yes", Damon's jaw ticked the second the word left her mouth, his hands balling into fists becoming pale white, his eyes cold and distant.

Bonnie decided to continue although she knew the change in Damon's behavior had everything to do with her answer.

"When I went to Paris for an exchange program studying photography I met my boyfriend, we fell in love and he followed me back to the States. We tried the long distance thing in the beginning but it quickly became frustrating. So one day I came home and he was there waiting for me saying he moved here for us", Bonnie finished a hesitant look on her face.

"Waaaaw"", Elena said in awe,"You really must be special then".

Bonnie snapped out of her thoughts but chocked on her breathe when she saw Damon. He had risen from his place, both his hands placed on the back of the sofa while Elena was still facing Bonnie. His brows were knitted together in deep thought, all colour drained from his pace and jaw locked in place. He looked like he was ready to kill someone.

"Well special is a big w-", she said before she was rudely interrupted.

"What's his name", Demon said with venom in his voice trying not to loose his temper.

Who did he think he was?! He was the one engaged?! The one who tongued his fiancee in her studio and then used his body and charmes to get her all weak and turned on?! What made him think he could be angry with her for having a boyfriend?! He was engaged for Christ sake?! He was a total fucking stranger to her?! Why was she feeling this way?

Bonnie got redder the angrier she got, directly staring back into his eyes. He wanted to play this game, she could play it too.

"Damon", Elena gasped but was stopped before she could continue.

"If I may ask of course", he said as if every word in the sentence burned his tongue.

Bonnie lifting her chin never broke their eye contact. The tension was very heavy in the room right now. Elena looked at Bonnie with guilty eyes, Damon never behaved like this before. He was all unfocused and on edge, very unlike him.

"His name is Lucas, if you really wanna know", she challenged him, speaking with her sassy tone.

He chuckled at her tone, breaking the eye contact. Inside she was happy thinking she won their verbal and physical battle, not giving in to his intensity this time. Damon chuckled inwardly, if she thought she was off that easy she was sadly mistaken.

Elena glanced between the two trying to figure out what was happening? when everything started to clear up and she started to really understand why Damon whas being like this.

"Elena, baby, what you say we rap the shoot with a few naughty pictures just for us", he asked an evil grin on his face winking at his fiancee.

Elena, totally taken by suprise thinking there was something going on between them, happily complied, "I would love that".

"You wouldn't mind would you Bonnie?"Elena asked shyly.

Bonnie felt like a deer caught in headlights, things went way to fast. She couldn't follow the turn of events. And now Damon was about to grope Elena in front of her and she had no escape. This guy was really tseting her.

"Sure no problem", she answered with a fake smile.

Damon was still looking at Elena when he continued. He sat back down at the sofa. He roughly took Elena by the waist positioning her to straddle him. Elena giggled like a teenage girl. Bonnie choked on her breathe at the sight of the two in a very compromising position.

"Damon baby what are you doing?", Elena asked still giggling Damon's way.

"Well if we're playing naughty imma decide how. So I want three shots of us. You're gonna lean back and look into the camera while a play the big bad vampire attempting to eat you", he continued while Elena began to blush, "Is that Okay?"

"mmm.. yeah totally", Elena said doing what he requested by leaning back on his lap.

"Is this okay with you Bonnie?", he asked a grin on his face stressing the word okay and still not looking her way.  
Bonnie could only blink furiously. What the fuck was going on. Where the hell did this come from?

"Yeah sure, no problem", she said swallowing hard.

Bonnie went to her camera ready to make the first shot. When she clicked on the machine, Damon's lips were positioned at Elena's chin. So when he heard the camera go off at the first click, he looked up his lips still on Elena's chin. He looked up and was met bij Bonnie's intense glare. He smirked at her expression. For the next shot he went a little lower now lips positioned at Elena's collarbone not breaking eye contact while doing this. When he heard the camera go off and kissed Elena there he chocked on a breathe. He was sure he heard a moan escape Bonnie lips. He instantly felt a twitch in his pants the moment the tantalizing sound left Bonnie's lips. He also saw her eyelids getting heavier. Inwardly Damon had to fight himself not to make any inappropriate noises. By the third click his lips where at the valley of Elena's breasts. What he didn't expect was Bonnie biting her lower lip at the action. He instantly raised his head eyes hooded with pent up lust. Bonnie was still staring at him, biting her lower lip and eyes half lidded.

Damon was still looking at her, very turned on and bothered when Elena blocked his view of the caramel beauty by coming back up to sit on his lap. Elena turned her head to his cheek.

"Baby patience were almost home", Elena whispered in Damon's ear. She had surely felt him get worked up while straddling him.

Elena swiftly got of his lap, and Damon got up with her. He needed a cold shower right this moment. If he was to stay another minute with Bonnie in the same room, ge would lose control and ravish her right then en there not bothering Elena at all.

"Miguel will handle the finances, it was a pleasure having you guys, I hope you have a wonderful wedding", she said entering a different room next to her.

"Okayyyy... then", Elena said an amused look on her face."let's go"

She took Damon's hand and left the room. When they got down Miguel was sitting at his desk typing away on his computer. When he noticed them coming down he got up from his seat.

"How was the shoot?", Miguel asked.

"Oh it was wonderful, a beautiful studio you guys have here", Elena said smiling his way.

"Yeah I feel very lucky to work with a lady like the Bonnie Bennett", Miguel said noticing the way Damon tensed at the mentioning her name.

Miguel went back to his desk with an amused smile now on his face. Oh this is gon be gooood.  
The next few minutes Miguel and Elena went over all the papers and formulas involving the shoot. Miguel said they would get the pictures in an estimated week at least. Damon only spoke when he was spoken to. So when Elena and Miguel rose from their seats it took him a bit longer to get up as well.

"Well it was a pleasure", Miguel said," If you feel the need to contact us again for more pictures, here are our business cards", handing both Damon and Elena their separate cards.

Damon eyed the card, it was official Bonnie had a very simple but authentic style in everything. Damon looked back down at the desk when he noticed a pile of flyers. He grabbed one when Miguel spoke up.

"Ow yes, Bonnie is holding an exhibit next Saturday, it would be awesome if you guys came", he smiled,"you won't be disappointed".

Damon immediately saw the opportunity so see Bonnie again.

"We'll be there", Damon nodded eagerly.

"Umm yeah", Elena said hesitantly.

After that they left the shop. A few handshakes were given. And before he could walk out, Damon glanced up the stairs one last time hoping a certain caramel beauty would make an appearance. To his appointment she stayed upstairs.

When he heard the door to the shop close, Miguel immediately went upstairs. When he entered the studio Bonnie was sitting on the sofa gazing out the window lost in thoughts.

Miguel decided to sit next to her and just let her have the first word, although he knew some hot tea was about to be spilled. He waited for her confirmation with a super wide grin on his face and an eyebrow raised.

After a few moments Bonnie turned to him, she looked exhausted. like she'd ran a marathon in less than an hour.

"This is such a mess", she said putting her hands on her face.

Miguel couldn't take it anymore.

"Girl, are you serious. Oh my god. Elena who?", he laughed," he was fucking all over your ass. Like for real, his fiancee being next to him. He don't give a fuck.", he started to laugh louder,"the sexual tension is unreal!"

Bonnie laughed eyeing him through her hands.

"How could you know, you weren't even here went it all went down", she said exasperated.

"Girl stop, I've seen the little things and they were more than enough lemme tell you. When he first set eyes on you when I brought them upstairs. The guy was awestruck, immediately dropping his hand from his fiancee, staring at you without a care in the world. Then you came downstairs all flustered, I've never seen you behave like that at a shoot. You're always so professional and correct. You were a big mess when you came to check on me. Then this girl Elena came down looking a mess her lipstick smearing her face, I was like tfuck happened up there.", he laughed gesturing his hands in front of him," Then it all fell into place the moment Elena went back up Damon came down, and I can tell you the guy was a few seconds away from coming. Poor guy what did you do to him?", he began to laugh hysterically when Bonnie began to blush furiously.

"Did he get some in those five minutes Elena was downstairs"? he continued laughing,"I mean I wouldn't mind, have you looked at the gu-".

Bonnie slept his left arm willing him to stop, "We didn't do anything okay, I'm serious, there was just some tension in the room"

"Tension mmmm...", Miguel grinned her way.

"Ohmygosh stop it Miguel", she began too giggle too,"you're making this more than it was".

"If I'm making it more than it was, why do you still have bed eyes...mm.. answer that", he said wiggling his eyes.

"I do not', she answered trying to defend herself

"Babe stop", Miguel said slapping her leg softly,"Don't worry I won't tell anyone you're so hot you got an engaged guy totally whipped and horny at the sight of you.. Talk about clichés", he laughed.

"You are too much you know that", Bonnie said with a look of defeat on her face.

"Well imma go back down and finish my work", Miguel finished getting up,"I'll let you daydream about them baby blues", he grinned her way.

"I'm with Lucas"-

"I know babe, trust me I know. But sometimes fate can be quite surprising you know", he finished.

Bonnie only hummed in compliance, a sad smile on her lips.

When Miguel reached the door he looked back pensively.

"You want me to cancel you're appointment from this afternoon?", knowing she needed a break after the previous one.

Bonnie smiled his way happy he knew her so well, "Yes please".

Once Miguel left the room she continued to gaze out the window. She unconsiosly began to move her fingers over her lips and neck remembering her encounter with Damon against the door, his voice still in her echoing on her thoughts. His stunts with the pictures still fresh in her mind and the way it made her feel. When she realized she was all hot and bothered, she let out a frustrated sigh.

 _Why was this happening to her?_

BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE WAY I'M GOING WITH THIS STORY. I HOPE TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS WEEK IF I CAN. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL BE EXPLORING THE AFTER EFFECTS OF THE TENSION THAT WAS BUILT BETWEEN DAMON AND BONNIE. WHAT DOES ELENA THINK OF THE WAY DAMON WAS BEHAVING? AND WE'LL FINALLY MEET LUCAS! ITS 2AM WHERE I COME FROM SO IMMA GO TO SLEEP! LOVE Y'ALL, BYE! XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews guys, I really appreciate it! So in this chapter things will go a bit slower than usual Bamon wise. I'll be exploring the other relationships and how Bamon's first meeting will influence their behavior around their so called 'loved ones'. In this chapter we'll meet Lucas andddddd... Stefan! So of course I had to put him in here, I've always been a fan of bromances. I haven't figured out which direction I wanna go specifically story wise, I've been rewriting this chapter about three times trying not to rush Bamon, but it's sooooo difficult! Fuck! Their scenes are the most fun to write. So yeah... I need to stay focused on the story and character development, but after that I'm back at it again with the hot stuff.**  
 **So once again, every review is highly appreciated. Please do review of you have any critique, requests or questions. Also to the people who said I reposted the first chapter twice, I did it because I needed to correct some grammatical mistakes, so if I update a chapter again it is for that reason only.**

 **LOVE Y'ALL AND ENJOY!**

 **(Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS)**

 **CHAPTER 3**

After they had lunch together, they went grocery shopping the afternoon. When they came home, unpacked everything and filled the kitchen drawers, Elena started making dinner. Damon went back to his office, not for work particularly, he just needed to be alone for a few seconds. He stared out his window running his hand through his hair frustrated by the situation he was in.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _After they left Bonnie's studio, Elena eyed him suspiciously as they walked down the street. When she went to hold his hand he only reacted when she stopped him from walking. She turned him around to look her in the eyes. He was confused by her action, he was lost in his thoughts when she grabbed his hand._

 _"What was that Damon?", Elena said eyes glaring at him. She really didn't want to cause a scene in public but his distracted behavior was starting to irritate her more by the second. She couldn't hold in any longer._

 _"Where do you know her from, Damon? Did you fuck her?"_

 _"What the fuck are you talking about Elena?", he said his eyes piercing hers, her inclining he was 'fucking' Bonnie made him angry in the blink of an eye._

 _Bonnie and 'fucking' don't go in the same sentence. She wasn't the girl you fucked like all the others, she was the kind of girl that would ruin you for all the other women that'd come after her. Like a drug you couldn't get enough off. Suggesting that she was the same as all the other girls he had bedded in his life strung a nerve._

 _Trying to play it cool, he kept his facial expression as neutral as possible._

 _"I , Damon , am talking about the way you acted back in there. I have never seen you so possessive. What? Was she that good riding your dick you couldn't contain yourself around me?", He clenched his jaw at that, his expression getting colder," So tell me did you fuck her before we were together or after?", She said getting louder by the second._

 _Damon was now officially fuming at Elena._

 _"Well "babe", let's get this clear once and for all, if you talk like that about her again you won't like how I'll react", he said through clenched teeth,"And no, Elena I did not 'fuck' her as you so elegantly put it, okay?", he said trying to end the unnecessary conversation."And if I had, I think you would've noticed by now, you being my fiancee and knowing me 'completely' and 'truly''", he finished._

 _"Well that stunt you pulled that last minute with those pictures tell me otherwise!"_

 _"STOP!", he interrupted her loudly,"We will talk about this when we get home I won't do this here with you", he ended the conversation turning around walking further down the street._

 _Elena glared at his backside, biting the insides of her cheeks. After a couple of seconds she followed him._

 _This was not over._

 **PRESENT**

So to say their day had been filled with tension and awkwardness was an understatement. They didn't speak much the rest of the day. They only said something if needed.

While Elena was making them dinner, Damon thought of a way to make it up to her.  
He had to, she was his fiancee, his future wife to be. They had known each other for almost six years now.

He couldn't do this to her, she didn't deserve this.

He was sitting in his leather seat staring out his window gazing at the midnight sky replaying the moment he had with Bonnie against the door in his head. He kept seeing the moment she first turned around in slow motion. She was soooo fucking beautiful. It had been the millionth time today his thoughts wandered of to _her_. He'd always catch himself when he was zoning off again.

He couldn't stop thinking about _her_.

He was about to get married to Elena, his first ever real relationship. They had done everything together. She was the reason his parents were proud of him for the first time in his life. He couldn't do this. He was getting his life together for once and then Bonnie came. She made everything soo much more difficult.  
After another half hour of mentally beating himself up he got up and decided to do what was the right thing to do.

Make it up to his fiancee.

After checking up with Miguel one last time she left the studio returning to her appartement. She had to distract herself from her thoughts.

When she got home she immediately filled the bathtub, she spend a whole hour staring at the wall, replaying what had happened. She couldn't comprehend how he had made her feel. She had never met someone so intense, so straight forward. It intimidated her, but not in a bad way.

She bit her lip at the memory of them against the door. She thought back to the moment he began to trace her lips, she had felt something in the pit of her stomach. A passion, hunger, fire she didn't know she had till now. He had smelled soo good, his voice soo low and husky she had to force herself not to moan hearing him speaking to her so low. She couldn't deny he was a very gorgeous man, his eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen. She thought back to the moment she walked in on him and Elena. for some unexplainable reason she felt jealousy that moment. Which she shouldn't have. She didn't know him, he was a client, a stranger.

Her job was to take beautiful pictures of him and his wife to be. She couldn't think about him this way. She was a professional, she never got personal. Her job was everything to her. She had always been driven and passionate about what she did. But still she felt powerless when it came to him.

When he pushed her against the door, she didn't have in her power to stop him. And when he did that last stunt with the pictures. She felt utterly and completely powerless. It was like he was in her head, his eyes piercing through hers. Always challenging her to speak up and defend herself from him. _Which she couldn't do for Christ's sake! What the hell had gotten into her?!_

This wasn't like her. Sitting in her bath thinking about a guy she will never see again. A guy who was engaged.

Besides she had a boyfriend. Lucas. She felt guilty thinking about him. Lucas and her were together for 2 years now. They met when she was wandering the streets of Paris during an exchange program. She and the other French student went to search for a local bar. When they stumbled upon a Live Jazzcafé called " _Les Lombrics_ ".

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Waawww, this place is amazing", Bonnie said when she entered the bar._

 _"Told you so", she heard Hannah say. Hannah was the oldest daughter of the family she stayed with. The both of them got really close in a short amount of time. They had a lot in common, they shared the same taste for clothes, music, movies. Almost everything basically; So leaving her to to go back to NYC was the hardest thing Bonnie had to do in a long time._

 _The place was very small. There was a bar with some couples and some people just enjoying the music. They quickly found a little table in the corner of the room. They ordered themselves some Rosé wine and enjoyed the jazz music playing. She was totally into the music when Hannah decided to lean over and whisper something in her ear._

 _"The Pianist can't keep his eyes off you", Hannah giggling looking over at the pianist._

 _Bonnie was too lost in the music to notice the eyes that kept wandering over to her. So when she finally looked at the pianist he was indeed glancing at her. Well this night was going to be more interesting than she expected._

 _When they were done playing the band accepted their applause and went for the bar for drinks._

 _"Now is the perfect moment, go talk to him", Hannah said pushing Bonnie slightly off her chair._

 _"Hannah, I can't, I'll be gone in a few weeks. I think it's best if I stayed put and not go crazy while I'm still here and make things complicated.", Bonnie said trying to come up with reasons why she couldn't talk to the guy._

 _"You are way too mature for your age, you know that Bonnie? And I don't mean that in the good way.", Hannah said sighing finishing her glass of wine. "You think way too much, you're super beautiful smart and talented don't get me wrong. I love you like a sister. But you need to learn how to enjoy life and the things it offers", "Just have some fun, this is your first time in Europe, you're basically in one of the biggest cities of Europe"._

 _"Make it Memorable", Hannah said smiling, seeing she had convinced Bonnie._

 _Bonnie grinned, "How do I look", she said turning to Hannah slightly for a better view._

 _"You look fucking hot Bonnie", she laughed,"Now go get me another glass of wine", she winked her way pushing her off her chair._

 _"I can't believe I'm doing this", Bonnie mumbled as she made her way over to the bar for another drink._

 _When she saw him standing at the bar, she lifted her chin and made her way over to him. She leaned over the bar, her ass poked out when she spoke to the waiter._

 _"Bonjour monsieur, est ce-que c'est possible de me donner un autre verre du vin s'il vous plait?",_

 _(Hello sir, can I get another glass of wine please?)_

 _That's right, she spoke French. She took it in highschool, but she quickly forgot a lot of the French language when she graduated. So when she got accepted for the exchange program to Paris, she decided to take evening courses. She learned the language quickly by reading books, watching French television and watching French movies._

 _Which were actually very good, she fell in love with the French cinema very quickly. She watched Intouchables, Amélie Poulain, Bienvenue chez les chtis a dozen of times.(!CLASSICS!)_

 _"Bien sur, une seconde madame", the waiter answered her way._

 _(Of course, just a second Miss)_

 _That's when she glanced at the pianist next to her. The person he was talking too had quickly disappeared she noticed. She also noticed he had green eyes, which was rare because he had blonde hair. People with blonde hair tend to have blue eyes over green ones. He was very handsome she thought. He was taller than her, a very bushy beard and sharp facial structure. He had on a loos chemise and tailored pants, leather shoes. Very classy, she thought. He looked like he fit in those haute couture commercials._

 _"Bonjour", he said turning her attention back to him. She was still leaning against the bar when he went to stand next to her._

 _"Bonjour,_ Votre groupe était très bon ce soir _. Vous etes vraiment encroiable sur le piano.", she said smirking seductively._

 _(Hello, you're band was very good tonight. You are truly incredible on the piano)_

 _"Merci, c'était un plaisir de jouer pour toi." he answered smirking her way, she blushed at his compliment._

 _(Well thank you, it was a pleasure playing for you)_

 _"Est ce-que vous etes de Paris?", he asked._

 _(Are you from Paris?)_

 _"Non, j'habite à les Etats-Unis"_

 _(No, I live in the United States)_

 _"Ah, vous etes américaine alors", he turned to her,"Well, you're the first american I have ever met then, a pleasure to meet you ..."_

 _(Ah, you're American)_

 _"Bonnie", she giggled._

 _"Bonnie est un très beau nom. Ironique aussi. You are indeed a very beautiful lady, I was struggling to keep my eyes off you during my performance", He complemented, making her blush._

 _(Bonnie, very pretty name. Ironic too.)_

 _"Merci, vous savez parler, n'est-ce pas", she said smiling at him through the corner of her eyes._

 _(Thanks, you do know how to talk don't you?)_

 _"Seulement quand il s'agit de dames très attrayantes comme vous. J'ai même fait quelques erreurs lors de la performance de vous regarder", he smirked her way._

 _(Only when it comes to very beautiful ladies like yourself. I even made some mistakes during my performance looking at you)_

 _"Eh bien, je n'ai rien remarqué", she said, "What's your name?"_

 _(Well, I surely didn't notice)_

 _"Lucas", he said looking at her._

 _"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too Lucas", Bonnie said smirking back,"very beautiful name by the way"._

 _He laughed at that._

 _"How come you speak English so fluently if I'm the first American you've met?", she asked out of curiosity._

 _"Ow, that's a very long story. Well, basically I lived in London fot two years but my annoying French accent never went away", he said gazing down at her._

 _"I don't find it annoying, charming yes.", she said smirking at him through her lashes._

 _Hannah grinned seeing the exchange between the two. She decided to leave the bar knowing Bonnie was occupied the next couple of hours. Hannah quickly grabbed her phone out of heer purse texting Bonnie._

 _Text me if you need me. And remember MAKE IT MEMORABLE :p_

 **PRESENT**

She laughed at the memory. Damn did she miss Hannah. She decided to send her a quick Facebook message when she got out of the tub.

After that night in the jazz club it all went so fast. They had a couple of dates, she slept over at his place most times of the week. He'd wake her up with the sound of his piano playing. She loved when he did that. So when she had to return to the States, they decided to keep contact through Skype and Facebook. He promised her to come visit in a month.

When he visited her, they had the best time ever. But when he left to go back to France, things started to get more difficult. They both had busy schedules, he worked nights in bars playing his music and creating new sounds while she was busy with her photography building a career. So after three months of attempting long distance communication, he decided to move to America.

He didn't tell her anything though.

She just came home one day and he was in her kitchen making diner when he knocked on her door. She of course was super excited to see him again in the flesh. But she also felt guilty. He left everything behind to be with her.

His family, friends, job, appartement. All for her. He loved her that much.

Now that she looked back at it, she was lucky to have him in her life. She had always been alone for the most part of her life. Her father was always on business trips or working double shifts when she was a little girl. She never got a real chance to know her mother, who lived on the other side of the country with her second husband and three kids. She saw her mother only once a year.

So when her father died in a car accident when she was 19, she got depressed.

She lived in isolation for 2 years. Living with her grams, not talking to anybody. Not doing anything. She felt like her life didn't have purpose at that point, she wanted to die during that time of her life. So with help of friends and family she got back on her feet. She was a Bennett after all, we didn't give up. We were survivors, that's what her father used to tell her whenever she felt down and sad about something. She made it her life mission to become a very succesful photographer following her father's footsteps.

To fullfill that dream she moved to NYC and that's where her life really began. She worked two jobs aside from going to college. She went to extremes to get good pictures for her assignment. So when she won several awards at festivals, she used the money to start her own studio. She opened the studio right after graduation and different clients filled her studio every day. She was truly happy she thought. She thought she had it all.

But she began to question that the second his blue eyes infiltrated her brain.

She couldn't stop thinking about him.

She was royally fucked.

Damon stood at the door opening looking at Elena setting up the table. He helped set the table to eat dinner. When they were both done eating, Damon decided to break the ice.

"I'm sorry for this morning, Elena, it was wrong of me to act that way", He said looking her straight in the eyes.

"You made me look like a fool Damon, why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry Elena, I don't know what came into me, I was acting totally irrational", he said," I'm really sorry I made you feel that way, it will never happen again"., he said rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles.

"Okay", she said hesitantly looking at her plate.

He sensed her hesitancy, stood up and walked over to her side of the table taking both of her hands in his.

"We're about to get married and it was totally disrespectful of me to act like that in front of you", he lifted her chin with his hand," Will you forgive me?", he said smirking at her,"pretty please...", with that he pouted his lips when Elena answered.

"Do you love me Damon?", she asked bluntly.

Damon froze at the question given to him, now a serious look on his face. Honestly he couldn't tell what love was. He had never been in love, he thought. He cared for Elena a whole lot. But love? He didn't know what that was.

Why was everything turning so difficult all of a sudden.

"Of course I do", he lied.

"Then tell me Damon, I need to hear you say it", Elena said getting needy for his confirmation," If I'm to be your future wife and you can't even tell me you love me , then I don't know what were wasting our time on." She finished staring at him.

"I love you Elena", Damon said gulping hard trying to focus on keeping his demeanor as neutral as possible.

Elena's lips connected to his before he could blink.

"Then make love to me, Damon", she said between kisses.

Damon stood a bit frozen at the mentioning of 'lovemaking'. They always fucked. Fucking was something he was very experienced at, he could go for hours fucking. But 'lovemaking' was something else all together. It was slower, more intimate, more connected. Totally unlike him. He was the one who'd push you against the first flat surface he's find and fuck your brains out.

He focused back on Elena when she pulled his hair to kiss him deeper. Damon moved his arms to go around her waist to lift her up. With her legs around his waist and her still kissing him he went to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. While Elena was catching her breathe, Damon climbed her body slowly. He was kissing her deeply while hovering over her body. But something was off.

See the problem with this whole thing was.

He didn't feel anything.

Their kisses and groping didn't do anything for him. He continued to kiss Elena as she undid his of his shirt. She caressed his stomach with her fingers while still kissing him deeply. Damon broke the kiss to lift her dress off her body. When he was met with her very slim body and skimpy lingerie he blinked a couple times. Trying to comprehend why he wasn't aroused by any of this was baffling to him. He bent back down aiming for her mouth, opening her mouth wider for his tongue. She grabbed his backside to push him deeper into her through his jeans. But he still felt nothing, it was like he was numb. Confused at this he started for her neck.

When his fingers touched her neck there was a sudden flash in his head. The flash of a certain face that had been haunting him all day long, caused a stir of emotions in the pit of his stomach.A flash off a caramel beauty pushed against a door breathing his name into his mouth, made feel all possible emotions at once. Her green eyes staring into his soul. Her full glossy lips trembling with heavy breaths. At the memory of _her,_ he started to become greedier with his kisses. He kissed down Elena's collarbone imagining it was delicate caramel skin, soft to the touch.

"Mmm, Damon", he heard Elena moan.

But when he looked up from her breasts to look at her it wasn't Elena anymore. Now he was looking at _her_. Her skin glowing against the moonlight. He immediately went for her lips. He devoured her mouth, kissing, nipping every chance he got. Only detaching if in need of air. He kissed down her jawline to her throat where he licked a trail to her breasts. He massaged her breasts imagining it were two perfect round full mounds, nipples erect at his touch, making him harder and breathe louder.

"Fuck Damon", Elena moaned arching her back.

After he finished playing with her breasts, he kissed a trail down her stomach. He ripped the panty of her body and immediately got to work. He wasn't there anymore with Elena. He was lost in his own fantasy. All the sounds she made faded when he thought of _her._

Bonnie.

He was going mad over her. Her petite, godly frame, flat stomach, round full breasts, perfectly shaped legs draped over his sheets. Staring at him hungrily, biting her lower lip while he made love to her with his mouth. She bit harder into her lower lip at his actions. Shutting her green beautiful eyes, pinching her breasts and arching her back.

"Fuckkkkk", Damon groaned at the image.

He didn't hear Elena moaning his name and begging him not to stop. He only saw a white room with a honey dipped pint sized girl writhing under his touch. The image alone made him rock hard. When she came he kissed up the length of her body, lingering on her neck biting it slightly. He kissed her mouth hungrily, like a man starved still not opening his eyes.

Lost.

He thrusted into her unexpectedly making her gasp. He pulled at her hair willing her to look at him. He was now staring into glossed over green eyes with long black lashes. His hands lost in her black curls that were draped over his white sheets. Her hands on his lower back pulling him deeper into her. He kissed her mouth again while trusting into her harder. He continued thrusting into her agonizingly slow, his groans getting lower and her moans louder.

"Yesss", she hissed into his ear while he kept up his tempo kissing her neck deeply. She came a second time, her body trembling.

He lost it when she bit his earlobe. He came into her backing up to look into her green vibrant eyes once more going in for a long, passionate and slow kiss.

When they both caught their breathes. Damon moved to lay next to her when she spoke up.

"Waaaaw", Elena said gazing at the sealing,"That was... different"

"But in a very, very good way though", she said seductively as she moved to lay on her side laying her head on his chest gazing at him.

He didn't answer her, he just stared at the sealing. The image of Bonnie still in front of him. He had just fucked Elena at the thought of _her_.

 _He was officially fucked._

After a couple of minutes of silence he got up to take a shower.

"Where you going babe?", Elena said looking up at him, while he got out of their bed.

"I need a shower", he said as he closed the bathroom door not looking back.

Honestly Elena didn't care, she just had some amazing make up sex with her fiancee. She couldn't complain, Damon really did a number on her. As she heard the water running through the door she got up from the bed wrapping a nightgown around her returning to the kitchen.

Damon on the other hand was standing in the shower, thinking of a way to stop this madness. _It has only been a day! A day! And she was already mind fucking him. He needed to put an end to this._

 _But how?_

He immediately remembered the exhibit she was having upcoming Friday. He could set things write. Talk to her about what happened and settle whatever it is they were having. He just needed to talk to her, set things straight. _See her again, one more time._

But of course there was Elena. She would start bitching if she heard he wanted to go to the exhibit. He quickly came with a plan. He jumped out the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist.

When he returned to the bedroom it was empty. He quickly went to the closet pulling on some pyjama pants, grabbing his jeans from the ground retrieving the flyer. He quickly put it in his pockets and left the room.

When he came back to the living area Elena was sitting on the couch, watching some late night television. She turned around smiling at him. He hesitantly smiled back at her.

"I was just thinking in the shower, did you have anything important planned next Friday for us?", he asked.

"No not necessarily, we do have an appointment with our wedding planner from two to six"

 _Perfect_ , he thought.

"Well I was thinking to call Stefan, having some bro time, it's been long overdue", he said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you guys haven't talked in what seems like forever, I think you really need it too", she said smiling before pecking his lips.

"Imma go hit the shower real quick", she said as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. He winked at her as she looked one more time at the door.

When he heard the door to the bedroom close, he grabbed inside his pyjama pants for the flyer. He quickly dialed Stefan's number.

At the fourth ring, he picked up.

"Hey Baby brother", Damon said with a grin on his face.

"Wassup Damon long time I've heard of you", Stefan said a bit less thrilled.

"Yeah I know Steph I've haven't had anytime you know with the wedding plans and all that jazz. I was to busy stuffing my face with pie the other day. Honestly that's first thing I like about this whole socially constructed tradition of marriage'." Damon said laughing.

"Damon you're rambling, which means your calling me for a favor. So why don't you just get to the point?", Stephan interrupted his rant.

Damon heard the exhaustion through his voice, his father was really wearing his baby brother out.

"Okay then, you have anything to da Friday night?"

"No, at the moment I don't... Why?", he asked suspiciously.

"Because you need a break from our father and I need a favor as you so correctly put it. And it seems to me that you're in great need of a break.", Damon finished.

"What makes you think that?", Stephan asked, though he knew Damon was right.

"Come on Steph I can hear it through the phone. You sound like you haven't slept good in days. So what you say we hang out this Friday for old times sake", Damon said convincingly.

-small pause-

"Okay fine...", he heard Damon chuckle on the other end rolling his eyes at the sound,"Where you wanna meet."

Damon smiled let's drop the Bomb.

"Great, we're going to an Art gallery at nine sharp. I'll text you the address. Don't be late bye.", Damon rushed ending the call.

He quickly texted Stefan the address, mentally applauding himself for finding a solution. he got back work, running his hands through his hair. Over exactly six days he would see her again. The green eyed caramel beauty with the godly eyes. This mental obsession he had to stop. They had to settle whatever this was they had experienced that day during the shoot. He was well aware she felt the same way. He just felt it.

 _Just 6 days Damon, keep it together._

 **Et voila, chapter three. I'm sorry I let you guys wait a bit. But I'm a first year art college student and these upcoming exams are making me really nervous, so I spend most of the day 'trying' to study. The next chapter is still in progress. I'm trynna keep it cool with the Bamon stuff, but damnnnnnnnn it's difficult to not just cut to their scenes. BUT patience, hotness will come when the time is right. Besides you has some Bamon'ish scenes in this chapter... sort of...**

 **As always, if you liked this chapter or hated it, plain and simple, DO NOT hesitate to leave a review sharing your critique, requests or thoughts.**

 **Till next time babes imma sleep now, BYE!**


End file.
